


Let the Oikawa Loving Session Commence

by Tangerine_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Loses, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Canon Rewrite, Epic Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Karasuno, Other, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_boi/pseuds/Tangerine_boi
Summary: Oikawa loses his game and is pretty upset about it.His Captain Squad is there to make him feel better.[Oikawa angst with a main of the other captains helping him out]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 75





	Let the Oikawa Loving Session Commence

Daichi felt elated, ecstatic, beyond happy. They were going to the  _ finals _ . And not just that, they did it by defeating Aoba Johsai. That was not an easy thing to do. He couldn’t stop smiling, the adrenaline was still built up within him and he couldn’t stop himself from jumping around a little in excitement. His teammates didn’t look any different, they had hugged multiple times and it seemed that they were about to go through a recap of all the coolest moments of the match. 

Somehow though, before Daichi could join his teammates in the celebrations, he spotted Iwaizumi, who seemed to be rousing up his teammates. He was encouraging them to get out of the gym, to keep morales high and congratulating them on their hard work. All that seemed to Daichi like a captain’s job and he looked around with a frown for Oikawa. To his confusion, Oikawa was nowhere to be seen. The frown on his face increasing, he approached Iwaizumi.

“Hey, Iwaizumi? Where’s Oikawa?” He asked shyly, remembering too late that he had just beaten this guy.

“I always forget you guys are friends now,” Iwaizumi muttered, shaking his head. He followed Daichi to a secluded little corner so they could talk. With a pang of pity, Daichi realised Iwaizumi’s eyes were a little red. He presumed from crying.

Daichi, Oikawa and three other captains from different schools had all been added to a group chat almost five months ago, since then, they met up three times, video called many times and texted  _ lots _ . So yeah, they were friends.

“He - he needed to use the bathroom.” Iwaizumi seemed to know something Daichi didn’t because he seemed reluctant in giving that information to Daichi.

“Is he okay?” Daichi asked, knowing the answer all too well.

Iwaizumi only sighed in answer. “I … No, I don’t think so. Watch though, he’ll come back looking ready to post a selfie on Instagram. No one will know any different.”

“Should I talk to -”

“No.”

“But -”

“Don’t do it. I’ve tried. Now I just hit him.”

Daichi tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. He had never really understood Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relationship. That was a lot of hitting. It reminded him a little of Hinata and Kageyama and he’ll never understand those two.

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. Oh, there he is.” And there he certainly was, a smile on his face and looking perfectly fine. He walked up to his team and started patting them on the back, giving compliments and brushing away their apologies for mistakes they made.

“You guys still have next year,” Daichi heard Oikawa say brightly to the first and second years and his heart squeezed in sympathy for the other. He had worked  _ so _ hard.

“So, yeah.” Iwaizumi looked awkward now. His lips quirked upward in an attempt at a smile but it merely looked like a grimace. “Good game, Sawamura.” He held out his hand for Daichi to shake. “I won’t forget this game and I certainly won’t give up.” Daichi smiled and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, giving it a firm shake.

“I’m honoured. It’s good to hear you say that. I’ll see you around, Iwaizumi.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Iwaizumi gave his hand one last shake and let go, leaving to join his team. Oikawa immediately came to his side, putting an arm around his friend. For the first time since Daichi had seen the two, Iwaizumi didn’t hit or insult Oikawa.

“Daichi-san! Get over here!” Tanaka yelled over at him and his smile returned. He ran over to join his team, but not before giving one last glance at Oikawa’s gleaming smile.

***

“Hey, guys, can you give me a minute?” Daichi asked his teammates, who were just about to do their cool down stretches.

“Sure!” They chorused and he smiled at them before walking down the hallway where he had just seen his friend.

“Oikawa!” He called, running to catch up with the other male. When he did catch up to him, he was horrified to see that Oikawa was sniffling a little still. “Aww, oh my god, Oikawa -”

“Don’t apologise,” Oikawa said immediately, shaking his head and wiping his nose.

Daichi reached forward and pulled Oikawa towards him, hugging him close. Slowly, Oikawa’s sniffles became more and more frequent, he buried his face in Daichi’s shoulder (even though he was much taller than the other) and let out the tiniest sob. 

Daichi’s heart  _ shattered. _

“I hate to sound so selfish Dai-chan because really, you deserve this. B-but I’ve worked  _ so _ hard. I was  _ so so _ close. But I - I never made it - not  _ once _ \- why can’t I -”

“Tōru, you are incredibly hardworking, you’re a remarkable volleyball player, an amazing captain and an awesome friend. You are going to win so many games in future. It doesn’t matter what happened in high school because everything you do in future will totally outweigh this. I know it.”

Daichi squeezed Oikawa harder and let his tears fall onto his shoulder. Suddenly, another male appeared at the end of the hallway and he rushed over to the two. “Oh. Sawamura, Oikawa. I presume your game just ended,” Ushijima muttered, watching as the two separated. Oikawa immediately began wiping his face, hiding his tear stained cheeks behind Daichi’s back. He obviously didn’t want Ushijima to see him in his moment of weakness.

“Yes, Ushiwaka,” Daichi smiled, feeling the awkward atmosphere fill the hallway.

“Oh well … I would just like to say that … Oikawa, you are an extraordinary player. I would be surprised if you didn’t go on to win hundreds of games in future,” Ushijima said confidently, patting Oikawa firmly on the shoulder.

Oikawa seemed surprised, even since the captains had started talking, Oikawa and Ushijima still couldn’t get along as well as all the others. Admittedly, Ushijima was quite an introverted person, getting close to him was difficult but somehow, Ushijima made the last piece of their captain puzzle. It was strange and difficult to put together but somehow, it worked.

“Thank you, Ushiwaka. I - I appreciate you saying that,” Oikawa muttered, refusing to meet Ushijima’s eyes. “I - I should really get back to my team. Thank you, both of you.” Oikawa gave Daichi one last side hug and gave a little nod to Ushijima before turning and walking away.

“And you Sawamura.” Ushijima turned to Daichi, a competitive smile on his face. “Until we beat you, you are my opponent. Not my friend.”

“Oh, Ushijima, I think you mean, until  _ we _ beat  _ you _ ,” Daichi replied, patting Ushijima’s arm and leaving before the other could think of a comeback.

“We won’t lose!” Ushijima called after him and he looked over his shoulder and grinned.

“But we’ll win!” He turned the corner, the smile falling from his face when he thought of Oikawa’s words from before. To have gotten that close and to have  _ never _ gone to nationals must be awful. And yet Oikawa still managed to smile and encourage his teammates, Daichi admired that a lot.

***

**Daichi**

Alright   
Everyone tell Oikawa how much  
you love him.

**Kuroo**

What

**Oikawa**

Dai-chan shut up

**Bokuto**

oh

your game finished didn’t it

**Kuroo**

Oh

**Daichi**

Yeah

So let the Oikawa loving session  
commence 

**Oikawa**

oh my god

i never thought this day would come

**Ushijima**

I for one think Oikawa is an  
incredible player and I’m very honoured  
to have gotten the chance to play against  
him.

**Oikawa**

wow ur just full of compliments today arent u

**Daichi**

I’d take it if I were you

It might never happen again

**Oikawa**

ur right

thank you ushiwaka-chan

i’m honoured to have played against u too

**Ushijima**

Thank you.

**Bokuto**

that

was beautiful

**Kuroo**

*wipes tear dramatically*

**Daichi**

Bo, your turn

**Bokuto**

wot

**Daichi**

Get on with it super ace

**Bokuto**

fine

but only because u called me super ace

**Oikawa**

wow bo-chan

i feel so loved

**Bokuto**

i’m joking

oikawa, i’ve never played against u  
but being ur friend has been awesome

i would feel really lucky if u continued to  
be my friend

**Oikawa**

aww bo-chan

thank you

**Bokuto**

:)

**Daichi**

Kuroo, don’t mess this up

**Kuroo**

I’m offended

Why would I mess this up

**Daichi**

Because you’re Kuroo Tetsurō

**Bokuto**

he makes a fair point

**Kuroo**

Yeah can’t disagree with that

**Daichi**

Get on with it

**Kuroo**

Right right

Oikawa

I’m not always the nicest to u but   
I can say with confidence that I have  
an immense amount of respect for u

I’m grateful to have u as my friend and a  
little relieved that I won’t have to play against u  
because u really are an amazing player

**Oikawa**   
wow

im

wow

**Kuroo**

Yeah its never happening again so enjoy it

**Oikawa**

wow

im

yeah wow

**Kuroo**

I made him speechless

Why is no one applauding me

**Daichi**

Shut up Kuroo

**Kuroo**

:(

**Daichi**

OK

Oikawa.

Honestly that game we played today  
was something that I’ll never experience  
again. I’ll never forget it. Playing against you  
was awesome. Being your friend is even more  
awesome. I know for real that you’ll be amazing  
in whatever you decide to do in future.

**Oikawa**

thanks dai-chan

and thank u for this afternoon

**Daichi**

Of course.

**Kuroo**

alright 

lets tell me how much we love me now

**Daichi**

Shut up Kuroo

**Kuroo**

Damn it

**Bokuto**

aw

i love you guys

**Kuroo**

I love me too

**Daichi**

Seriously

Shut up Kuroo

**Oikawa**

i love you guys too

seriously

thank u

**Ushijima**

Wow.

I feel very lucky to have met all of you.

**Bokuto**

AWWW

**Kuroo**

Omg my heart

**Daichi**

I feel happy all of a sudden

**Oikawa**

HEY THIS IS ABOUT ME NOT HIM

GO BACK TO LOVING ME

**Bokuto**

nah

**Kuroo**

that got old

**Oikawa**

WHAT

DAI-CHAN???

**Daichi**

Stop being so needy Oikawa

**Oikawa**

i hate you all

**Bokuto**

hahahahahaha no u dont <3

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this but here we are.


End file.
